User talk:DeathstroketheHedgehog
DeathstroketheHedgehog (talk) 14:25, October 19, 2016 (UTC) DeathstroketheHedgehog Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Midnight the Hedgehog Mercenary! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:The-Bismarck If your profile is compromised. Try to chandge your password and see if that will keep furthur hacking at bay. HAs anything of your been altered? Like RP's, FC pages... ect? Silverknight01 (talk) 01:36, October 31, 2016 (UTC) DeathstroketheHedgehog (talk) 01:44, October 31, 2016 (UTC)DeathstroketheHedgehog So far all day today, nothing has happened, but before, while I could sign in, I could not edit anything on my profile. In another wikia, not this one, the hacker left a troll message on my talk page. I was luckily able to fix it up today, but I have no idea if the hacker will return. I've contacted the wikia staff about this, hopefully they'll respond soon. : DeathstroketheHedgehog, please send a message to about your account issues. Fandom support can discuss the issue with you directly and make sure your account is secured. Kirkburn (talk) 18:54, October 31, 2016 (UTC) : I'll see what I can do, thanks. Hey Are you on the Discord chat? If so, do you want to continue Silent Running there. Thanks, ImNotCalledDave Hilarity, thy name is sock mokey (talk) 21:51, November 13, 2016 (UTC) I've never used disord before, but it could be worth a shot. DeathstroketheHedgehog (talk) 23:51, November 13, 2016 (UTC)DeathstroketheHedgehog I just got an idea! Let's do a comedy on the interview between Komerl and Killriser! That would be funny... RedRush3999 (talk) 15:36, November 17, 2016 (UTC) So what? Some multiversal barrier is going to be between them or something? Because Aeda would kill Komerl within 30 seconds of the interview. Sure! I'll be in chat.. 'Regarding being in Wiki Rivals team:' I've made you a Battle Overseer in Wiki Rivals. You will watch the RP's to make sure no godmodding, metagaming, etc. will occur. Congrats on the promotion. CajunCytex07 (talk) 06:39, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Got the memo. Thx. DeathstroketheHedgehog (talk) 21:08, November 20, 2016 (UTC)DeathstroketheHedgehog Heyo! You are invited to the Anticytherian Circle 2016 Tournament! If you want to join, please notify me on my message wall on YFCC of your response. If yes, read the rules first and kindly include your characters joining the tourney. May the resolute character rise over the top! シルヴィア・リューネハイム (Sylvia Lyyneheym) 03:01, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Considering the matter... I just wanted to stop by and apologize for any discouragement me coming up to your blog caused. I know you were just having fun, and believe me, pointing out when someone isn't following the rules is REALLY not something I enjoy doing. I just want you to know that I meant no ill will and I hope there are no hard feelings. Hopefully this won't happen again. Trisell Chronos 03:26, November 25, 2016 (UTC) I made a mistake, and I had to take consequences for it. No harm done doing that... unless, you know, it disregards the 8th amendment. So you ready for that interview? Btw, you're making the page. Wait, we're still doing this? O_o She sees you when you're plotting.. She knows when you're online... '' ''She knooows if you're stealing her place, ....Better stop 'fore she breaks your face. '( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Silverknight01 (talk) 02:52, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Messages from User: Joshua the Hedgehog In regards to the Evolution question That would mainly depend on what the character's evolution. Is the evolution based on it's invulnerabily/resistance to more attacks as time goes on, much like Doomsday, or something else? Because if something like a Doomsday Character were to appear, then I, personally, would see it as highly overpowered, due to multiple factors. If that's not what you meant though, then please tell me what you were referring to. o3o' Btw, please do not forget to respond to the TECH Conflicts. Also, do you have Skype? If yes, please add me: : joshua.zephyrius Have a good day, pardner. シルヴィア・リューネハイム (Sylvia Lyyneheym) 23:23, December 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Josh's Anticytherean Tournament Roleplay has started, though Josh is having the contestants sign up in character in order to actually get to the fighting. -Saren Answering your small Question Tooo be honest, I'm not really a guy XD I hidden my gender in a sense, but I don't really care either way if I'm call a guy or a girl XD The male thing is because I am pretending to be Cullen Rutherford "Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. " - Cullen Rutherford (talk) 18:14, December 24, 2016 (UTC) It's Perfectly Fine and Alright ^w^ "Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. " - Cullen Rutherford (talk) 18:21, December 24, 2016 (UTC) MY THRONE STILL STANDS Oh ho hooo~ Whatever do you mean good sir? The owl sits upon the rank #24. Seems I passed you in a blur. (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■) Silverknight01 (talk) 04:16, January 2, 2017 (UTC) UPDATE: Pretty confused right now. Since... YOUR. #24..... Too. So it seems we have come to 'share' the ranking of pedestals ... *shove* Silverknight01 (talk) 04:23, January 2, 2017 (UTC) In response to the references.......One word: hilarious. '' ''I was rolling on the floor.'' ''RedRush3999 (talk) 15:06, January 10, 2017 (UTC)'' Pffft. Actually I feel really bad about it because it was done like 2 months ago. Its kinda old .-. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WAVE OF POINTS APPROACHES YOU. IT WILL SMACK YOU SO FAST, HAIR WILL FALL OFF YO HEAD. THE SKY WILL FALL. AND THE OWL. WILL HAVE. HER JUSTICE SERVED. Silverknight01 (talk) 14:40, January 13, 2017 (UTC) A Doodler agrees to Doodle a doodles that was the Doodliest Dood that ever Doodled. Aaaaay yo. Sure buddy ol' pal. I can do this favor for you :'3 ifyougiveupyourbadgeranking JK JK. hahaha. Ah Haha HA HAHHAAHAHA MUAHAHAHAHA *cough* Silverknight01 (talk) 17:52, January 18, 2017 (UTC) DING! ITS ALIVEEEEE. Anywho's. Here he is xD Silverknight01 (talk) 02:32, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Meet me in PM Chat. We´ll talk from there! :) RedRush3999 (talk) 19:06, February 2, 2017 (UTC) I'll be in PM chat. Wanna do an RP caused I'm bored...04:04, February 5, 2017 (UTC)RedRush3999 (talk) I'm in chat right now! XD That's alright though. Numa numa yay! I just thought of something funny...What if we did a omake of reactions between characters? - RedRush3999 Apology Sorry about that. It's been 3 years since I've roleplayed so I had forgotten. Sorry. Just an old member coming back from the grave (talk) 21:26, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Mmmm... I can try? Normally I do a lot involving shading, mainly layers; so it be hard, but I can try when I get around to it "Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. " - Cullen Rutherford (talk) 00:25, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Ah, no worries; shading isn't as hard as drawing it. I just need to have the energy to do it lol and no problem "Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. " - Cullen Rutherford (talk) 00:35, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Ta da *music plays* To be honest... I gone of done more than shading lol I have the color scheme circles there for those that want to do the flat coloring for your color, so you can ignore it lol Have to say, I think I did pretty well with judging where light is coming from for your character. "Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. " - Cullen Rutherford (talk) 09:21, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Ah, it's no problem XD Do enjoy it! "Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. " - Cullen Rutherford (talk) 16:55, February 10, 2017 (UTC) About the roleplay I will not kill any secondary or main characters off. The cops I understand can be killed. Speed Man's page wasn't exactly finished so it still needs some tweaking. and Kendra ''can ''tell what's going on and she knows she's just a roleplay character. She's a fourth wall breaker for a reason. However she can not pinpoint exactly where they are via fourth wall breaking unless it's stated so. Take Deadpool for example: he can manipulate the comics or games he's in and knows what's on the next page. Kendra however cannot manipulate roleplays, but she can see what the other characters are doing in the roleplay (who she usually ignores). One of her other limits is that she cannot climb into another's story without permission (like a Vampire being welcomed in). Just an old member coming back from the grave (talk) 14:04, February 16, 2017 (UTC) Alright I probably should have stated that fact. Sorry about the confusion. Rynk and Trisell? X{D That's an interesting mix. Mr. Angsty shouldn't be that hard but no one seems to have an easy time with Rynk. X{D Trisell Chronos 23:04, February 18, 2017 (UTC) btw, do you have a skype you use? Cause generally a lot of activity is on the skype as well as the wiki XD -Saren It's not really so much of a community page as it is just a group, just make a skype and tell me the skype name so I can friend you and then add you to the group(s) XD Also, skype is pretty easy to use so don't worry about it lol. -Saren You did say to remind you, so dats what I be doin XD -Saren Lel, I am determined -cue undertale reference.- Fot you's to make a skype lol X3 Broooo, u do iiiiit yet? -Saren Verification code? for Skype? All you really need to do is create a microsoft email account and password and enter those two in for skype. BLAAAAARGH!! 23:53, February 20, 2017 (UTC) are you trying to make a skype on your phone or PC? It should be easier on PC -Saren ah, sent ya a contact request .3. *Just thumbs up* Hush hush "Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. " - Cullen Rutherford (talk) 10:43, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, things have been busy lately, it's really freaking hard to edit on moblie and I haven't had access to my laptop. Sorry about that ;^^ Just an old member coming back from the grave (talk) 14:02, February 22, 2017 (UTC) PM. Chat. Now... --RedRush3999 (talk) 17:50, February 23, 2017 (UTC) '''The Stalker Strudel seconds this peer pressure motion. ...Actually. I think you've just saved my hide. Because I've been so brain dead this whole month.. I STILL haven't decided on what to do for March's Character Challenge. Silverknight01 (talk) 21:43, February 23, 2017 (UTC)